


Molly

by doctornerdington



Series: 221B Character Studies [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Character Study, Season/Series 02-03 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/pseuds/doctornerdington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B character sketch of Molly Hooper, set between series 2 and series 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly

Molly is braced for the impact. Has been, in fact, for almost two years. Sherlock fell, but she fears very much that she will be the one who hits ground when the conquering hero finally returns. On that last terrible day, Molly saw his heart and knew its size, and without thought or guile she asked only, "what do you need?" 

She thinks that maybe she is in a slower fall. By helping him, she has betrayed her friends, and she doesn't think she'll ever forgive herself for the new hollowness in John's eyes. 

She dreams, often, of the split-second when everything would have gone wrong -- but for her. And sometimes she dreams she herself is plunging through freezing currents, away from evil, towards evil, no net. Wakes shaking. She was the net. She was his net. Who is hers? Her cat nuzzles her face; her breath calms. 

They will hate her, when they know what she has done. The pain she could so easily have spared them. They will hate her, and they will rightly leave her. She knows solitude well, and though it holds no fear, she does grieve the loss to come. 

Even so, she thinks, it will have been worth it. For his work; for their lives. Perhaps, even for her. She recognizes, now, her own, peerless bravery.


End file.
